


Puppet

by jenndubya



Series: Thousand Foot Krutch Song Collection [4]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Gen, Mind Control, Mood Whiplash, Multi-Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any villain can turn the good guys evil. But it takes a real mastermind to manipulate them into doing your dirty work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet




End file.
